La sortie qui changea tout
by Reesa-chan
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas au titre complètement surfait, c’est un one-shot tout ce qu’il y a de plus légé, sur un jeune homme désespérer de ne pas arriver à attirer l'attention de celui qu'il aime.


**La sortie qui changea tout**

**Résumé :** Ne vous fiez pas au titre complètement surfait, c'est un one-shot tout ce qu'il ya de plus Legé, sur un jeune homme désespérer de ne pas arriver à attirer l'attention de celui qu'il aime.

Dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentards, son altesse Drago Malfoy déversait sur son ami d'enfance Blaise Zabini tout les sentiments, les ressentiments, toutes les peines qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait, apercevait, se disputait, se bagarrait avec sa némésis, sa sainteté Potterjaiunlooktellementattrocemaiscommeje suislesaintsauveurdelacommunautéesorcièrevousnavezpasvotremotàdire….

En effet, voilà bien un peu plus de 2 ans que son altesse sérénissime Dado Malfoy avait réalisé qu'il était éperdument amoureux de cet énergumène de Potter prétendant être humain…

Cette constatation eue lieu pendant le tournois des « »quatre sorciers » lors de leur quatrième années, lorsque Drago commença à paniqué en ne voyant pas notre cher Héro sortir du lac après 15 minutes sous l'eau…C'est depuis lors que notre bien aimé Drago a décidé de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour piéger Potter dans ses filets car, comme tout le monde le sais, un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire.

Revenons en à nos moutons, je disais donc que le pauvre Zabini écoutait avec un profond ennui les élucubrations de son futur-ex meilleur ami s'il ne cessait pas de lui casser les oreilles avec ces Potter par-ci, Potter par-là, Potter ne me regarde même pas, Potter pense que je suis une ordure alors que tout ce que je veux c'est le rendre heureux et blablabla et blablabla…

- Bon, écoute Drago, ci ce mec tu le veux vraiment et je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu peux lui trouver avec ses lunettes passé de mode (en se demandant si elles ont pues être à la mode un jour pensa t-il ) alors va le trouver, parle lui et par pitié règle cette affaire avant que je ne devienne plus chauve que Mickael Kyle dans « Ma famille d'abord » !!!

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Blaise, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'homme qu'on aime nous déteste, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai arrêté de me mettre du gel dans les cheveux quand il m'a dit que ça ne m'allais pas, j'ai arrêter d'appeler Weasley et Granger par des surnom odieux, j'ai arrêter de l'embêter en potion pour qu'il n'ait plus de retenues, j'ai même arrêter de sortir avec des filles et des mecs de Poudlard juste pour qu'il sache que je suis célibataire et que s'il était intéressé par moi je serais là. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire de plus Blaise ???

- Pffffff !!!!Tout d'abord trouve un bon prétexte pour te retrouver seul avec lui, ensuite assure toi que ses deux gardes du corps ne viennent pas vous déranger et PARLE LUI non d'une moissonneuse batteuse.

- Blaise tu devrais arrêter de regarder Hannah Montana, tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper avec tes expressions foireuses…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler….dit Blaise en détournant le regard…

- Donc tu dois m'aider Blaise, et pas de protestations c'est toi qui viens de me donner l'idée de faire en sorte de me retrouver seul avec lui pour discuter. Qu'est-ce-que tu me proposes ????

- Hummm…Je sais ! que dirais-tu de lui proposer de l'emmener au Prés-au-lard ce week-end en lui disant que c'est pour discuter de quelle que chose de très important et une fois sur place, tu le traines dans tous les magasins de mode pour le relooker ??

- Je suis pas sur que ça marchera Blaise, mine de rien il est devenu très futé, je ne crois pas qu'il se laissera berner aussi facilement tu sais... !!

- Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu risques de toute façon ?? la situation ne pourra pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment tu ne crois pas ??

- Tu as probablement raison ohhh saint cupidon de Poudlard dit Drago avec un sourire sarcastique. Sur ces bons conseilles je m'en vais mener à bien ma mission. Première phase, l'inviter au pré-au-lard, mission ardue mais pas impossible pour un Malfoy.

C'est ainsi que notre Serpentard préféré quitta sa salle commune et se dirigea vers le lac car il était un peu plus de 17h et que sa sainteté Potter passait tous ses après midi au bord du lac à lire des bouquins de médicomagie car son ambition n'était plus d'être aurore Dieu soit loué mais d'être médicomage. Les examens approchaient et à la surprise générale, Potter ne passait plus son temps libre à jouer au quidditch ou à trainer dans les couloirs mais à étudier et cela se voyais dans son bulletin et se ressentait dans son comportement. Il était bien loin le Potter innocent et naïf et c'était bien triste car il semblait manquer à beaucoup qui ne savaient plus comment se comporter avec le nouveau Potter. La guerre l'avait changé d'une bonne manière cela va sen dire mai d'un autre côté c'était un peu regrettable.

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées, notre Serpentard arriva vite au côté de notre futur sex symbol.

- Potter !

- Malfoy ! dit Harry reconnaissant le voix de Malfoy et tout en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

- Pour la sotie au pré-au-lard ne prévois rien, fais en sorte que Granger et Weasley soient occupés et ne te dérangent pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je te l'expliquerais plus tard. Rendez-vous à 10h 30 précise à l'endroit où on s'est parlé pour la première fois.

Sur ce, Drago s'éloigna sans rien rajouter de plus. Intrigué par cet échange, Harry resta bouche bée, ne sachant qu'en penser. Bien sur il irait au rendez-vous, cela réveillait sa curiosité ; de toute façon qu'est-ce-qui ne réveillait pas sa curiosité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malfoy ???

Le jour J arriva rapidement, Deux jours après pour être précis. Malfoy était en avance il va s'en dire et Malfoy s'impatientait. Non seulement un Malfoy est toujours en avance mais en plus, un Malfoy n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre, bien qu'il restait bien 15 minutes à Potter pour arriver. Dix minutes plus tard celui-ci arriva, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux aussi désordonné qu'à l'ordinaire mais terriblement séduisant aux yeux de Drago.

- Potter, tu es en avance à ce que je vois.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy. Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu me voulais ?

- Eh bien en réalité j'ai un immense service à te demander ? Mais je ne te le dirais que si tu dis oui avant d'en connaître les grandes lignes.

- Tu me sous-estime toujours autant à ce que je vois, tu espères vraiment que je vais accepter cela ? C'est mal me connaître.

- Non au contraire, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses Potter, c'est pourquoi j'ai rédigé cette lettre, c'est un pacte stipulent que si je te fais faire quelque chose d'immoral ou contre ta volonté, tu auras tous les droits de disposer de ma personne pour les dix ans à venir.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Harry n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, Malfoy devait vraiment avoir besoin de lui pour lui proposer une telle chose.

- Très sérieux Potter, alors tu acceptes ?

- Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle offre dit celui-ci avec un immense sourire.

- Très bien alors voici la lettre avec ma signature et le saut des Malfoy. Maintenant allons chez le coiffeur, il faut que je me fasse couper les pointes, on en profitera pour te couper les cheveux à toi aussi, ils ne ressemblent plus à rien.

Surpris mais obliger d'admettre que Drago n'avait pas tord, Harry le suivit sans rien dire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du salon de coiffure. L'un content d'avoir réussit la première phase de son plan, l'autre content d'avoir des cheveux qui ressemblent enfin à quelque chose.

- Alors comment tu me trouves Malfoy ?

Surpris de la question Drago resta bouche bée, il le trouvait magnifique mais en quoi cela changeait-il de d'habitude, il le trouvait beau quoi qu'il porte, quelle que soit ses vêtements. Mais comme Harry avait l'air très heureux de sa nouvelle coiffure il ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa mauvaise humeur.

- Presque magnifique répondit-il.

- Comment ça presque magnifique ? Je suis aussi beau que toi !!!

- Tu me trouves beau ? S'étonna Drago

- Oh c'est bon pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête, tout le monde te trouve beau, comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Je le sais, je le sais mais, ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire. Dit Drago en rougissant. Bon maintenant direction l'opticiolomaginiste (désolé je n'ai pas trouvé mieux ^^), je dois faire réviser ma vue.

- Pourquoi, tu as besoin de lunette ?

- Eh bien pour te dire la vérité, avant j'avais des lunettes mais avant mon entrée à Poudlard père m'a emmené ici faire corriger ma vue, « Un Malfoy ne porte pas de lunettes » disait-il ; mais malgré la correction je dois aller faire des révisions chaque années.

- Eh bien Malfoy, quelle surprise, qui lu crut, toi qui n'arrêtais pas de te moquer de moi à cause de mes lunettes…

- Tout le monde joue un rôle qui n'est pas le tient Potter, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Oh mais je le sais mais cela n'empêche pas d'être surpris que je sache ?

- Non en effet. Drago commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleurs, en effet, Potter marchait à côté de lui, non en fait il était très TRES proche de lui, leur bras se touchaient pendant leur avancé.

- Bien, nous y somme. Après toi Potter. Harry rentra, suivi de Drago qui se dirigea directement au fond de la boutique, Harry sur ses talons.

- Mr. Malfoy, quelle agréable surprise, vous venez pour votre control de routine ?

- En effet, et j'ai emmené un ami qui aimerait ne plus avoir à s'encombrer de ces atrocités mentit Drago.

- Ho mais c'est le jeune Potter, venez vous installer ici, cela ne devrait pas durée. Mr. Malfoy, faites comme d'habitude, Berta est dans l'allée des lunettes de luxes.

- Merci Horace, Harry ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en de bonne mains, je ne serais pas loin.

Après un échange de regard avec Harry ou celui-ci lui faisait comprendre qu'il était d'accord et un grand sourire qu'Harry lui adressa, Drago, le cœur battant la chamade partit à la recherche de Berta.

Après un sort lancé sur chacune des pupilles de Harry pour éclaircir sa vue, un autre sort de durée pour que le sort précédent fasse effet pendant un an, le travaille était terminé et Harry reconnu que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Drago revint alors avec la dénommée Berta et un sac remplit de gouttes pour les yeux en ces d'irritations…

- J'en ai terminé avec Mr. Potter, revenez nous voir de temps en temps Mr. Malfoy .

- J'en prends note Horace, à bientôt.

- Merci pour tout dit Harry souriant chaleureusement au couple.

- Au revoir les enfants dit Berta.

Une fois dehors, Draco observa Harry, se noyant dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude.

- Et si nous allions manger au Higuma proposa Drago, je commence à avoir faim et toi aussi à entendre les gargouillis de ton ventre dit Drago en adressant un sourire moqueur à Harry.

- Ok je suis pour, mine de rien il était presque midi. Et d'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?

- Patience très cher, patiente…dit Drago de manière énigmatique.

Harry était il fallait l'avouer assez intrigué par tout ceci, Malfoy ne l'avait quand même pas fait venir pour seulement passer la journée avec lui, si ? Il en était ravit car depuis l'entrée de Malfoy dans l'ordre du Phoenix ses sentiments pour Drago avaient été transformés. Bien sur au début il s'imaginait toujours sautant sur Malfoy pour le frapper mais à chaque fois cela se muait en quelque chose de beaucoup moins brutal mais au contraire de très passionné, exotique voir érotique.

Arrivé au Higuma, restaurant japonais soit-dit en passant, l'entrée des deux nemesis ensemble, ne se querellant pas ne passa pas inaperçu mais, les deux jeune hommes s'en moquaient complètement, ainsi ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, lieu le moins bruyant du restaurant. Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes puis les laissa seul, le temps de préparer ce qu'ils avaient demandé.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce-que tu migeotes ? Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai bien compris que cela n'était pas dangereux ou dans le but de m'humilier mais quand même, tout ceci m'intrigue…

- Potter, les examens approchent, tu passes presque tout ton temps le nez dans tes bouquins, à tel point que tu pourrais même surpasser Granger à cette allure ; alors profite juste de cette journée pour te détendre et te reposer.

- Ma santé te préoccupe Malfoy ? demanda Harry assez curieux.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela mais bon, changeons de sujet. Tu as postulé pour quelles écoles de Médicomagie ?

- Pour celles de Amsterdam, de New-York, de France et d'Afrique du sud mais toutes ces écoles ont comme qui dirait des directeurs tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que je n'ai même pas passé les examens qu'ils m'ont déjà tous accepté. Avoir le grand Harry Potter dans leur école fera sans aucun doute augmenter leur popularité et le nombre d'inscriptions. Tous des hypocrite je te le dis moi dit Harry avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais tu seras bien obligé de choisir l'une de ces écoles si tu veux devenir médicomage…

- Je sais je sais mais et toi alors, quels sont tes projets ?

Le serveur arriva à ce moment la, déposa les plats et s'en alla après avoir lancé un regard enflammé en direction du Golden boy préféré des sorcières.

- Ou en étions-nous ? ah oui mes projets ? Alors en ce qui me concerne ce n'est rien de très excitant mais j'ai l'intention de devenir chercheur dans le domaine des potions il va s'en dire. Pour ce faire, j'ai choisis l'école de recherche qui est en Afrique du Sud, c'est la meilleur et un Malfoy m'hérite ce qu'il ya de mieux comme tu le sais.

- Pourquoi la recherche, je veux dire j'ai bien remarqué tes compétences extraordinaires en potion mais pourquoi ce domaine plutôt qu'un autre ?

- He bien tout d'abord parce que…..

- Harry l'écoutais avec un sourire dansant sur son visage ? Une fois Drago lancé sur un sujet, plus personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Arriva ainsi la fin du repas.

- Et si nous allions chez « sorciers beaux et chic » ? proposa Drago

- Je te suis répondit Harry. Il venait de comprendre les intentions de Drago, d'abord le coiffeur, ensuite l'opticolomaginiste et maintenant sorciers beaux et chic. Franchement, si Drago voulait tant lui refaire sa garde robe et lui faire ressembler à un sorcier beaucoup plus présentable il n'avait qu'à le lui dire. Cependant, reconnaissant les efforts de Drago, Harry décida de ne rien dire. Ils quittèrent donc le Higuma pour sorciers beaux et chic.

Une fois sur les lieux, Drago tout fière de lui qu'Harry ne proteste à aucune de ces propositions appela la vendeuse et lui demanda de prendre les mesure de Harry et de leur monter tous les articles ce qu'ils possédaient dans la taille de Harry. Il demanda aussi à feuilleter leur magasine pour voir les nouveautés. La vendeuse les quitta un instant, le temps d'aller chercher tout ce que Drago avait demandé.

- Tu as l'intention de te refaire une garde robe ? demanda Harry à Grago en le voyant inspecter au peigne fin tous les modèles de vêtements exposés dans la partie visible de la boutique.

- Non Potter, je veux juste la parfaire mais toi en revanche tu aurais besoin d'une toute nouvelle penderie, entièrement refaite à neuf je veux dire.

- Et tu as l'intention de prendre en charge ma transformation ? questionna innocemment Harry.

- Potter, je sais que tu as compris mes intentions alors ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai dis que je te connaissais mieux que tu ne le pense, cela inclus aussi ta manière de penser dit Drago plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oh très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, Harry se détourna et entrepris d'aller regarder la vitre lorsque la vendeuse revint avec un magasine pour Drago et un mètre pour prendre ses Mesures.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais prendre vos mesures pour pouvoir vous coudre des vêtements à votre taille, cela devrait durée moins d'une heure.

- Très bien répondit Harry tout en lançant un regard en coin pour voir si Drago l'observait et fut heureux de constater qu'il suivait l'échange avec intérêt et fusillait même la vendeuse du regard à cause de sa manière un peu tros aguicheuse à son goût de dévorer Harry du regard.

Harry suivis suivis quand même celle-ci dans l'arrière boutique et après 5 minutes, revint près de Drago.

- Ça à été ? demanda Drago

- Parfaitement répondit Harry. Tout devrait être près d'ici trois quart d'heure, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

- Pas vraiment répondit Drago, ne cachant pas sa déception. Je possède déjà ma majorité des articles qui sont dans ce catalogue.

- Toute mes condoléances dit Harry solennel, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Drago et sourire Harry. T'es mignon quand tu ris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent, sans te forcer je veux dire .

Drago, interloqué, ne su que répondre. Rouge pivoine, Drago dévisagea Harry puis, sans prévenir il se pencha vers celui-ci et lui donna un baiser, léger, ses lèvres simplement posé sur celle de Harry et appliquant une légère pression. Harry mit rapidement fin au baiser, réalisant ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Drago quant à lui devint aussi blanc qu'un linge réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désoler Harry, je ais pas ce qui ma pris dit Drago la voix montant dans les aigus.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda Harry la nervosité transperçant dans sa voix.

- Non, répondit Drago sans réfléchir, enfin ce que je veux dire que ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie mais ne pense pas que je veuille me servir de toi ou quoi que se soit d'autre c'est juste que…

Il fut interrompu par le retour de la vendeuse qui, remarquant qu'elle les dérangeait leurs proposa de repasser plus tard mais Harry lui dit que ce n »était pas la peine.  
Drago la rejoignit près de la table où elle avait déposé tous les vêtements de Harry et entreprit de les examinés en évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry, tout gêné de ce qu'il avait fait. Après dix minutes d'inspection, Drago décida de prendre le tout.

Une fois les articles payés, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent dehors et réalisèrent qu'il était presque l'heure de rentrer, ainsi d'un accord commun, un simple regard, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers Poudlard.

Le retour se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils arrivèrent bien vite au château et il fut l'heure de se séparer. En bas des marches menant aux différents étages, Drago s'arrêta et tendit le paquet contenant les vêtements qu'il avait acheté à Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et regarda Drago dans les yeux, le questionnant du regard.

- C'est pour toi, ils seraient bien tros séré pour moi de toute façon.

Harry pris le paquet et commença à chercher dans la poche de sa veste son portefeuille. Devinant ses intentions, Drago lui saisit le bras et lui dit :

- Pas la peine, ça me fait plaisir.

- Merci répondit Harry

- Je t'en pris répondit Drago. Eh bien à plus tard dit-il en se détournant pour s'en aller.

- Attends dit Harry.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être près de Drago, en réalité ils n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre. Harry se pencha vers Drago et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Au début, aucun n'osait bouger puis, Drago commença à remuer ses lèvres, cherchant à savourer le goût des lèvres d'Harry qui n'étant pas en reste approfondit le baiser en passant la barrière des lèvres de Drago. Le baiser fut long, passionner comme si chacun cherchait à faire ressentir à l'autre tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à voix haute. Après quelques temps, à bout de souffle pour être exact, ils se séparent, appuyant leurs fronts l'un à l'autre pour ne pas perdre pieds. Ils se dévisagèrent ensuite puis Harry recula, cela entrainant un terrible sentiment de perte chez Drago qui ne pouvait plus imaginer se que serait sa vie sans cet homme à ses côté.

- Ça te dit de dîner avec moi se soir, dans la salle sur demande ? proposa Harry à Drago.

- Oui répondit Drago n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, avec plaisir.

- On dit 19h ?

- 19h, se sera parfait dit Drago ému, presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bien alors à tout à l'heure dit Harry en lui faisant au revoir de la main et, se détournant, grimpa les escaliers le menant à sa salle commune.

Drago ne bougea pas pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, ne réalisant toujours pas se qui venait de se produire. Il avait embrassé Harry, Harry l'avait embrassé et se soir ils allaient dîner ensemble. J'adore ma vie se dit Drago, se détournant et se dirigeant vers sa salle commune. Quand Blaise allait entendre ça, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo FFFFIIIIIIINNNNNNNoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé? Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé c'est un one-shot qu'on lit qu'on on ne veut pas d'une histoire compliqué ou très longue.  
Je vous embrasse tout(e)s et tous et à bientôt :D**

7


End file.
